


Refrain

by vapourtoastie



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, and its just, artist attempts to write, how are you, this is my first post, this is very short and also out of my usual writing style but ! hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourtoastie/pseuds/vapourtoastie
Summary: It's cold in the City of Tears.The Knight wonders why they only feel it when someone is near them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Refrain

Efficacy yielded their desired outcome.

They learnt that the first time they had unwillingly descended back into the pool of Void and shattered masks, and held it close when they rose yet again from the depths of the accursed kingdom they were born, died, and reborn into. 

However, in that moment, they chose to gingerly lean back against the chilled metal of the bench. Adjacent to their equally freezing form was the form of another- one much warmer. Perhaps if they were to shuffle closer, the other would shuffle back in kind; provide some degree of heat to their carapace. Instead, they tugged their tattered mothwing cloak tighter to their body.

Recalling their time in the cliffs beyond Hallownest, the small Void creature distantly pondered why they felt the effects of the downpour just yonder the glass, when surely the harsh, lashing winds were worse and succeeded only in mirroring their mask’s temperature to their body's natural low. 

Movement to their left. 

The Knight tips their head further forward, sensing the eyes behind the pale mask settle on them. Staring. Was he uncomfortable with their presence? They had no taught lessons to advise them, so, ignoring the unease making its cosy home in the base of their thorax, the Knight idly toyed with the frayed ends of their cloak. 

They heard Quirrel’s manoeuver before they felt it, the near-silent swishing of his hand through the stuffy air melding with the ambient 𝘴𝘩𝘩 of the rain. Nevertheless, they did feel it too- warmth seeping into their cool mask, creating a feverish contrast that they unwittingly leant into. His palm pressed under their right horn, snug against the crook and gentle in a way they had never experienced. Their side found rest against the other’s, fitting awkwardly but soothing them beyond the words they did not possess.

A moment passed in stillness, the world suddenly uncomfortably real. Ever-present, the weather made itself known with renewed effort, and the Knight felt they truly heard it. They glanced upwards, finding Quirrel’s gaze pointedly settled elsewhere. At that, their arms sagged in vague relief, and after a pause they crammed themself closer, blanketed in the cosiness and affection. 

Efficacy yielded their desired outcome… 

But perhaps they could blame the miserable weather for the delay in their journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello !!!!
> 
> this is my first post ,,
> 
> and its just a small thing i wrote to help me chill out a bit
> 
> might perhaps post some more stuff ! maybe something longer :0
> 
> but yeah ghost needs a hug. theyre small. theyre cold. give them a hug.


End file.
